Vertrauen
by Roxius
Summary: Tamao is falsely accused of sexually assaulting several first year girls, and the only person who doesn't believe her innocence is her own girlfriend, Miyuki. Tamao X Miyuki, and some heavily implied Chikaru X Shion. Shoujo ai, yuri.


Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic.

A/N: I kinda wanna make a Momomi X Hikari fic with them actually being the focus of the fic, instead of the girl they broke the heart of...

This is one of my SP OTPs...:P

* * *

Tamao Suzume let out a gasp as her bedroom door swung open without warning, and several sixth-year students barged in. Frightened, Tamao's struggle to escape was futile as the girls grabbed her by the arms and legs, and carried her out to the front garden that connected the three schools via a split pathway. A mob of students heading to class stopped to watch with wide eyes of astonishment.

"L-LET ME GO!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON...?!!" Tamao screeched, and as if deciding to obey her pleas, the girls dropped her to the ground, walking off without a single word. Looking up, Tamao saw three figures now standing in front of her, and she immediately realized what this was about. She had been warned about this by Chiyo, but Tamao had thought it was just a joke, nothing serious. Even worse, one of the looming figures was her girlfriend, the woman she had formed a relationship with after accepting the fact that she and Nagisa would never be.

'Miyuki Rokujō...deadly and beautiful...just like a rose...' A shiver crawled up Tamao's spine.

Reaching out, Miyuki ran her fingers softly across Tamao's chin, as if trying to make it seem that the unmeasurable rage evident in her eyes wasn't there. But Tamao knew; she knew what was coming next. She braced herself. Miyuki blinked once.

"Why did you do it...? Why? Answer me..." Miyuki whispered gently.

Tamao closed her eyes. "...I didn't do anything..."

Miyuki's eyes widened, and she was no longer acting calm. "Don't you dare try and lie to me, Tamao Suzume!!! Don't you dare try and lie to me!!!"

A cold, bitter wind rushed over the three Academies of Astraea Hill at the exact moment that Miyuki's palm connected with Tamao's face, sending the blue-haired girl crashing to the ground. Standing behind the Miator Student Council President, with sullen expressions on their faces, were Chikaru and Shion. The two of them simply crossed their arms against their chests, not doing anything to stop the beating. Miyuki herself was absolutely livid, breathing heavily as she watched Tamao struggle back up to a stand. Tamao remained emotionless as she wiped her hand across the red hand-mark that was now on her cheek. It still stung.

A crowd of girls was watching the entire scene from afar. They could be heard whispering loudly amongst themselves. Nagisa and Shizuma were oddly absent from the commotion.

"What's going on now?" one of them asked.

"I think Miyuki-sempai and Tamao-onee-sama are having a lover's spat or something..." A rather large Spica student spoke up.

"...What? A lover's spat?! What're you talking about...?!!"

"Yeah...just keep watching...you'll understand soon enough...it'll be interesting, I promise ya..."

Taking a step forward towards Tamao, Shion stated in a booming voice, "Tamao Suzume...you have been accused of attempting to make sexual advances onto several first-year students in St. Miator's Girl's Academy...how do you plead?"

Tamao tossed a dark glare up at Miyuki. "Not guilty...of course..."

"YOU'RE LYING!!!" Miyuki screeched, gritting her teeth, "YOU'RE LYING, YOU LITTLE SLUT!!! YOU BITCH!!! YOU SICK LITTLE PERVERT!!!" Her face was bright red as she continued to spit out insults.

"Jeez, Miyuki-san...maybe you should calm down..." Chikaru nervously suggested, a bit frightened by her fellow Student Council President's violent attitude towards the situation at hand.

"No, I won't calm down!!" Miyuki snapped, "How do you think I feel, knowing that my GIRLFRIEND, the girl who helped me get over my unrequited love for Shizuma, has tried to have sex with other women, and those other women happen to be LITTLE GIRLS AROUND 11 TO 13 YEARS OLD?!! I...I just...I JUST CAN'T HANDLE THIS!!!"

Before anyone could say anything, Miyuki spun around and ran off, tears streaming down her cheeks. Shion called out after her, but Miyuki vanished from sight as she turned the corner around the library. Speechless, the two Student Council Presidents looked back at Tamao, who didn't seem to look any less guilty about her actions.

"...Tamao," Shion breathed, still a bit shaken up by what had just happened, "Did you really...sexually assault those girls?"

Tamao, to Shion's and Chikaru's surprise, shook her head. "No...I didn't. I've been falsely accused...probably by a student who hates me for being Miyuki-san's lover. I would never do something that horrible, no matter how sexually-depraved I was..." she responded truthfully.

"...Why didn't you just say that in the first place, then?" Chikaru asked.

"Because I would just be wasting my breath; after what Shizuma-onee-sama did to her in the past, Miyuki-san isn't able to completely trust anyone she loves anymore...not even me, her own girlfriend. Miyuki-san would never believe my words, no matter how many times I say it. Miyuki-san is still too deeply affected by her past affections for Shizuma to really love me enough to put her full confidence in me...even though I do."

The crowd of girls began to disperse now, and dark clouds started to form in the sky above them. The temperature in the air seemed to drop a few degrees all of the sudden.

Chikaru scratched her chin, deep in thought. "You should tell her...you can't let something like this ruin your relationship..."

"I guess you're right..." Tamao sighed.

"Alright...so all accusations against you are now null and void," Shion exclaimed, "Now, Tamao...hurry and run to Miyuki, so you can explain everything to her!!"

"But...what if she doesn't believe me...?"

"Then you'll have to MAKE her believe you!"

A slight smile formed on Tamao's lips, and she gave Shion a slight nod as she dashed off in the direction that Miyuki had gone. With Tamao now out of sight as well, Shion and Chikaru turned to each other. A single rain drop landed on Chikaru's skirt.

Chikaru smirked. "You know, Shion-san...when you talked like that, trying to bring up Tamao's spirits...it was a total turn-on..."

Shion blushed, and rolled her eyes to make herself seem less embarrassed than she really was. "Oh, Chikaru-chan...why must you say things like that...?"

"Hey...wanna go back to my place for a while?"

"Uh...s-sure...that sounds nice..."

Chikaru's smirk widened.

* * *

"...Miyuki-san..."

Miyuki twitched slightly upon hearing her name. Lifting her tear-stained face, she frowned as she watched Tamao walking slowly towards her. The older girl was sitting alone on a stone bench that looked out over the large forest that surrounded the entire perimeter of the hill. She paid no mind to the light drizzle, even as the rain drops were hitting her face, mixing in with her on-flowing tears.

"Oh...it's just you..." Miyuki murmured, a hint of malice in her words.

Tamao sighed heavily. "Listen, Miyuki-san...I need to tell you something..."

"I don't want to hear it..."

"Miyuki-san, I didn't sexually assault anyone...it was a lie some students made up to try and get me expelled..."

Miyuki sniffled. "...What?"

Tamao sat down beside Miyuki, and took the older girl's hands in her own. "Miyuki...when I say I didn't sexually assault anyone, I need you to believe me...because I would never lie to you. I've gotten over Nagisa, and I love you now, with all of my heart. You know deep down that I would never sink that low as to rape little girls to get my sexual satisfaction. I know it's hard for you to trust people who say they love you, especially since Shizuma played with your feelings in the past, but you have to put all that behind you...I am devoted to you, Miyuki-san, and I expect you to be devoted to me as well..." Tamao whispered sweetly. She gently brushed a few stray hairs out of Miyuki's face.

"You're lying..." Miyuki squinted her eyes in disbelief.

Tamao raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think that...? Do you really believe I would lie to you? You know the truth in your heart, Miyuki-san...I'm 100% loyal to you...you know that..."

"But...but I don't...I don't know...how can I believe you're telling me the truth right now...? How will I know...? What will tell me that I'm safe from being heartbroken again?!" Miyuki whimpered. Shizuma was right, Tamao realized; Miyuki was a cry baby.

Tamao wrapped her arms lovingly around Miyuki's thin waist, and pulled her close. "This how you'll know...my love..."

The two girls kissed passionately in the downpour of rain, and a loud explosion of thunder sent shockwaves rumbling through the blackened skies...


End file.
